


Love Me

by MTL17



Series: Hate Me [3]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Has Nikita won? Maybe. But, now what?





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Nikita. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Nikita had won. Hadn't she? Percy was dead. Sergei Semak was dead. Amanda was, well, on the run, but certainly less of a threat to her now. And yet Division still stood. She was standing in it. In the heart of the beast, Operations, where she had access to everything Division was doing, all their little secrets, where each and every single surviving member was. The people who had been hunting her for years, all convicted criminals, most of whom had taken countless lives, and now she was technically their boss. It really was funny how things worked out.

Of course Percy was the one responsible for Daniel's death, and countless others, so technically her vendetta had been against him. Division was his weapon, something Nikita had always believed she would need to take apart piece by piece to destroy him. As it turned out she hadn't, and as much as part of her wanted to burn this place to the ground Nikita recognise that most people working for Percy had been just as much his victims as people he killed. He had talked about giving them a second chance, a chance to serve their country, but he had turned them all into his own personal army of monsters. Nikita had given herself a second chance, perhaps even a third. These people deserved to have the same.

Despite being willing to kill them all only a matter of hours ago Nikita would do her best to keep them alive and safe, something she wouldn't have to do alone. There was Michael, who had been vital in securing the black boxes, something which had taken a few months but was worth it to remove Percy's contingency plan. Berkoff had actually ended up helping too, and was now sitting a few feet away from her ready and willing to obey her command. On the other side of her was the head of Division Ryan Fletcher who not only arranged the raid on Division but had successfully struck a deal with the president to give the people working at Division a second chance. Nikita didn't like the idea of having a boss again, but she didn't want to officially run Division and if she had to have a boss she was glad it was him. Then of course there was her partner. Her lover. Her everything.

Suddenly a voice awoke her from her thoughts, "You should go to him."

Nikita turned to Berkoff and frowned, "What?"

"Michael." He said, "You've been staring at him for the last hour."

Nikita smiled, "I haven't been staring at him."

It was true, although she tried to take in everything going on all the screens in front of her, and her surroundings in case anyone loyal to Percy tried to sneak up on her, Nikita's eyes had continuously wandered to medical. Specifically to her two closest allies, both of whom had been injured during the assault on Division which Nikita felt totally responsible for. Which of course was ridiculous as they had both had every right to take their final revenge against Percy as she had done, both of them making it very clear they were in this with her to the end. That didn't stop her feeling guilty though.

Feeling a little confused Berkoff began blathering, "But you guys are, you know... together, right? Because Mikey's never really been much of a conversationalist but he's obviously crazy about you and-"

He said a whole lot more but Nikita couldn't register it or anything else because her lover was on the move. The doctors and Michael were trying to talk her out of it but it was no use, when Alexandra Udinov made up her mind to do something nothing could stop her. That was one of the many things they have in common, Nikita briefly smiling at the thought as her heart pounded in her chest with increasing force the closer her lover got to ops.

When finally she appeared, dishevelled and bandaged, Alex spotted her immediately and choked out, "Nikita."

"Alex." Nikita said breathlessly, tears running down her cheeks at the sight of her baby girl.

Alex wasn't sure what she was expecting. Most likely ordered back to medical, she supposed. Perhaps with Nikita coldly dismissing her or perhaps getting angry like she would have done not that long ago. It didn't really matter, regardless of the action and how aching her body was Alex needed to see Nikita. To see with her own eyes the older woman was ok. That they were ok. That everything was ok. Because as she had told her lover before the raid on Division any outcome where Nikita wasn't ok was nothing short of a devastating failure for her. So seeing Nikita alive and well was all she needed. After this, if it was what Nikita wanted, she would happily slink away into the shadows to lick her wounds.

Instead Nikita rushed over to her and pulled Alex into her arms, both women clinging onto each other for dear life. Again that would have been enough for Alex but when Nikita eventually pulled back she paused, cupped the younger girl's tearstained cheek and then after another pause kissed her right there in front of everybody.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was passionate and loving while still being incredibly gentle, a simple press of lips to lips which meant so much to both women. For Alex the most important thing about it was Nikita wasn't ashamed of her. That she wasn't going to have to hide in the shadows, the mighty Nikita's dirty little secret, but now finally people would know she was with this goddess. Know that this goddess was hers, and be jealous of her for it. Be in awe of her, kind of like a certain geek very close by who was the first one to utter a sound after Nikita pulled back and exchanged a soft smile with Alex.

"Ohhhh." Berkoff muttered silently to himself in realisation, "Cool."

"Shut up nerd." Nikita said dryly once she had turned to look at the hacker, the smile leaving her face.

"Hey, I'm happy for you, really." Berkoff quickly assured the assassin, "I, I just didn't see this coming."

Turning back to her girlfriend Nikita smiled, "Me neither."

Again Alex returned the smile and the two spies shared another moment before being interrupted by a fake coughing sound.

"Nikita..." Ryan began, knowing he had to choose his words carefully, "I appreciate you staying here to help with the transition, but you clearly need a break, and Alex shouldn't have left sickbay, so why don't you both try and find somewhere to sleep. Trust me, there will still be plenty to do tomorrow. You staying here any longer won't do anything to change that. So... stand down and get some rest. That's an order."

Those last words were clearly given in the half serious tone, although Nikita suspected that was to appease her. Ryan knew she didn't like taking orders, and as much as she didn't like the idea of running Division she hated the idea of taking orders almost just as much. Of course his tone aside he was right, she was exhausted and the chances of Alex leaving her side now was slim and none, at least without a fight and Nikita couldn't afford to be seen as not on the same page with her allies.

So after staring at Ryan for a few seconds Nikita said, "You're right. I'll take Alex back to the infirmary and get some rest. But if you need me, don't hesitate to call."

Ryan smiled, "I won't."

With that Nikita turned back to Alex and studied her girlfriend's injuries. She'd been doing that for some time, watching as doctor's removed bullets from Alex's shoulder, watched them bandaged and stitch up her baby girl's wounds, waited by her bedside for her to wake up for as long as she could, but now they were truly face to face for the first time before invading Division. And Nikita had to admit, for a girl who had gone through hell and back Alex looked good, both of them getting away with some minor bumps and bruises, minus Alex damaged shoulder.

"Are you ok to walk back?" Nikita asked as she put a protective arm around Alex and guided her towards the door.

"I'll be ok." Alex insisted, "You?"

Nikita smiled, "As long as you're ok, I'm ok."

Alex nodded and then once they were out the door mumbled, "Follow me, I wanna show you something."

Part of Nikita inwardly huffed that this was another person giving her orders, only worse as it was the girl almost half her age who had been her little minion for almost a year and a half. However this was Alex, the girl she would do anything for, so Nikita 'obeyed' without hesitation. After all Alex hadn't hesitated in following her to hell, or even wandering into it all by herself what was almost a year ago now, so this was the least Nikita could do.

Of course as weird as it had been to be back in Ops it was nothing compared to walking the halls of Division again, something Nikita would have thought she would only have to do again as part of an assault or her nightmares. To do so now was kind of jarring, but luckily Nikita had plenty to tell Alex which helped keep her mind off it.

Alex didn't like the sound of keeping Division going, even if it was only temporary to clean up Percy's mess. It sounded like a slippery slope and while Nikita's intentions were noble Alex could think of at least a dozen ways it could all go south. But debate on their future could wait. All that mattered to Alex right now was the fact that they had a future, that she and Nikita were both alive, together and happy.

There were so many ways Alex would have liked to have celebrated that fact, but there was one in particular which was overwhelming and now might be the only time they could get away with it. The future was so uncertain, but right now Alex had never felt safer to be in Division. There were armed US Marines wandering the halls and an army of them waiting outside so even if there were any Percy sympathisers left Alex severely doubted they would risk making a move now. Then again it was hard to imagine anyone would risk their life by taking on the mighty Nikita just to avenge Percy. After all the man was not well liked and by all accounts they had taken care of his contingency schemes.

So Alex guided her mentor to the maze which was Division's corridors until they reached a room the Russian heiress would never forget. The place she had lived in for months but had never felt like home, the entire time Alex knowing she had a true home, a warm bed and a goddess of a woman waiting for her when she escaped this vile place.

Alex never thought she would return here and yet here she was opening the door to her former 'cell' while murmuring, "This... this was my room."

Nikita smiled softly as she followed Alex into the room, "Mine too."

"I know." Alex smiled as she locked the door, adding once she noticed the look Nikita was giving her, "Michael told me. Some nights it was the only thing that allowed me to sleep. Knowing you had been here too, in this exact room, sleeping in the same bed, I... God, it's kind of pathetic but I used to smell the sheets in the hope I would get the smallest trace of your scent."

Clearly embarrassed Alex lowered her head, prompting Nikita to stroll over to her, lift up her chin and whisper, "I couldn't sleep either. Not without you in my arms. I, I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep without you by my side."

Alex smiled gratefully, "Me neither. I only survived here because I could imagine you here with me. Holding me. Touching me. Fucking me."

Seeing the longing in Alex's eyes Nikita murmured in a warning tone, "Alex, your shoulder-"

"Is fine. I'm fine, I swear." Alex promised, "But, we don't have to do anything if you don't want too. It's kind of been a big day for both of us. I just want to be able to sleep with you, here, in this room, just once. Please? I wanna know what it's like to lay in your arms in this room."

Nikita bit her lip, thinking about it for a long few moments. She obsessively weighed the pros and cons, although mostly cons, but still ultimately couldn't resist cupping Alex's cheek and softly telling the younger girl, "Wait here. I'll be right back, I promise. I just have to do something first."

"What?" Alex whined, not wanting to wait another second to have Nikita's arms wrapped around her.

Briefly kissing Alex's forehead Nikita smiled softly and whispered, "Trust me."

With that Nikita moved away from Alex and swiftly left the room. Then despite her aches and pains she marched with unstoppable determination back to sickbay where she grabbed the rucksack she had brought with her on the raid. It was still half full with loaded weaponry, among other vital things, quickly slipping the most important one of them into her pocket before marching back to her waiting lover.

A few of the doctors tried to check up on her but a quick look from her told them to back off. It was the same for the military officers she passed, the deadly spy smirking as it became crystal clear that everyone around her feared her. Nikita knew it was unhealthy to enjoy the feeling, but in a place like this it could only help keep her and her lover safe. And if being feared was the price of keeping herself and more importantly Alex safe Nikita would do whatever it took to maintain the stone cold killer facade all these people saw her as. Not that it was a complete facade, she thought sadly, before putting such things out of her mind as she entered her old Division quarters to find Alex waiting for her on her bed. Their bed.

After allowing herself a brief moment to enjoy that sight Nikita close the door behind her and locked it. She then briefly thought how flimsy that lock was. How almost anyone with even a bit of security clearance could simply override the lock and walk in here making her gesture all but meaningless. That they certainly weren't safe from discovery, or even 100% safe from someone trying to take them down for what they had done, but then again they never would be. This would never be truly over, but at the moment it was over as it was ever going to be, and because of that... there was something Nikita desperately wanted to do. Almost needed to do, as crazy as it maybe.

"Niki..." Alex whispered, getting up from the bed as Nikita turn to look at her and then walked towards her until she was standing in front of her.

"I was going to wait until our first real date, but it's looking more and more like that's never going to happen." Nikita said sadly, letting out a laugh which sounded more like a cry, "It was a childish dream anyway. Such a risk just to feel like a normal couple for a few hours. But we're not normal Alex. We'll never be normal. Not together, or apart. We're both screwed up, and weird, but as long as we're together... I feel like that could be ok. So, this will have to do. This... this room is so... significant to us both, this is probably more meaningful anyway. And honestly, I can't wait any more."

Alex's mouth fell open in overwhelming shock and joy as Nikita slowly got down on one knee in front of her, the gesture unmistakable.

After searching for the right words for a few seconds Nikita continued, "Alex... we've only really known each other for two years. We spent half that time having sex, and the rest barely talking about anything that matters. I've lied to you and held back information for your own good, and for the good of our mission, but mostly because I didn't want to grow attached to you. I wanted to keep my distance so I'd be able to think rationally, but mostly it was because I thought caring about someone would make me weak. And you do Alex, you make me weak because I can't bear the thought of life without you. I can't think clearly or subjectively because you fill my every waking thought. And while you make me weak by dulling those skills you make me ten times as dangerous, because I would burn the entire world to the ground if I could have just one more night with you in my arms."

"Nikita-" Alex began.

"I love you, Alex." Nikita interrupted huskily, taking the younger girl's hand in her own, "I love you more than anyone or anything I've ever known. I... I don't understand it, I don't know when it happened, if there was ever anything I could have done to stop it, or even if I ever truly wanted to stop it. All I know is I'm in love with you, and I want you to have a symbol of how I truly feel about you. So, if I'm honest, now people can know about us I want there to be no confusion. I want people to look at you and know you're mine. That you belong to me, and if they even think about touching you I'll break every bone in their body. And I know that's wrong, but I don't care. And I know we've only been officially together for two weeks but that's like twenty years for the likes of us. And two years, or even one, are like a lifetime. And things are so intense right now I don't know how long we have left, but whether it's two years or two seconds I want to spend them knowing without a shadow of a doubt that you're mine."

Tears of overwhelming joy filled Alex's eyes during Nikita's speech and then they started running down her cheek when Nikita pulled a little black box from her pocket. Then there was a little pause, Nikita looking at Alex for any sign of objection, something which Alex found absurd.

Cupping Nikita's face Alex whispered, "I've always been yours."

"Yes. Yes you have." Nikita agreed, "But I want you to wear a symbol of that. Something which tells the world Alexandra Udinov belongs to me. That she's mine. That someday she will be my wife. Not that we have to rush into that part, not if you don't want too. We can call this a promise ring, if you like. And you can tell me when you're ready to call it something else. Until then... Alex... someday, will you be my wife?"

During the pause in that last sentence Nikita opened the little box and presented Alex with the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen, the Russian girl taking a couple of long seconds to admire its beauty before she said, "Yes! Yes, I'll be your wife, I'll marry you right now if you want!"

Alex barely got those words out she was crying so hard, the salty tears ruining her make up. Normally she wouldn't worry about such trivial things, but this was such a pivotal moment of her life, something she will remember forever, and the fact was she far from her best. Her body was covered in cuts, bruises and dirt, her hair and make-up were messed up, she was probably ugly crying more than anything resembling ladylike sobbing, and her voice seemed so whiny and high-pitched she almost asked for a do over. Yet somehow Nikita was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing on earth, that look in turn making Alex feel pretty, if not the most beautiful thing on earth.

Before Alex could give any more thought to her looks Nikita kissed her, softly and tenderly, their lips just lightly brushing together. Then Nikita was taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto Alex's ring finger, the two women staring at each other nearly the entire time. Then they shared a soft laugh, then they were kissing, gently at first and then not, Nikita lowering Alex down onto the bed as slowly and gently as possible, the younger girl slightly wincing as her injured shoulder came to rest against the bed sheets.

They lay there for quite a while, the two assassins passionately making out with Nikita lying half on top of Alex, half curled up against the younger girl's side so she could avoid putting any weight on Alex's shoulder. Of course Alex had all but forgotten about her injuries or anything else because she had Nikita in her bed. The bed which she had spent countless nights dreaming of Nikita in, romantic and sex dreams all blurring together until she wasn't sure which one she wanted. Then the kiss started getting her all worked up and Alex decided since she'd had one she now wanted the other.

Nikita seemed uncharacteristically reluctant to the idea, shutting down Alex half a dozen times when she tried to intensify the kiss and slapping her hands away when they tried to wander anywhere fun. It reminded Alex of how Nikita had been before they started having sex, the young Russian almost shuddering at the memory. Resistance was very characteristic of that old Nikita, although Alex didn't think she'd ever seen that Nikita smile. Not once. Of course Alex was very aware of why Nikita was hesitant, and since subtly asking for what she wanted wasn't going to cut it Alex decided to take the direct approach.

That involves breaking the kiss, looking Nikita directly in the eye and whispering, "Fuck me."

For a moment Nikita almost looked shocked, then a tiny smile briefly crossed her face before she softly asked, "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yes." Alex insisted, moving a little closer and huskily adding, "I want this. I need this. Please Nikita, fuck me. I, I want my future wife to ravage me."

Hearing those words drove Nikita wild. Not just the mild dirty talk and Alex pleading for Nikita to fuck her, that always drove the deadly spy crazy, but hearing Alex refer to her as her future wife, God, Nikita could barely resist tearing the other girl's clothes to ribbons and brutally fucking her new fiancé senseless. Thankfully Nikita had mastered restraint a long time ago, although she needed everything she had to simply gently kiss her baby girl and slowly, gently strip her and herself of their clothes.

Even once they were naked Nikita insisted on just kissing Alex for several minutes, keeping the younger girl in line with soft but firm discouraging pushes or simply removing the young Russian's hands from certain places before she decided they were ready for that. Of course when they moved on Nikita was the one touching Alex. She was the top in their relationship after all, and Alex was injured, so the other girl would just have to lie back and let Nikita have her wicked way with her.

To be fair Alex didn't seem to be complaining. Far from it, the younger spy moaning into Nikita's mouth as she slid her hands all over Alex's body. Well, she avoided touching the younger girl in between her legs, or more accurately saved that for later, but compensated by first paying extra attention to Alex's butt and then to her breasts. The butt groping was still more of a tease for later of course, but cupping and massaging those round little hills of flesh, and particularly tweaking those little nipples, had Alex writhing underneath her, Nikita grinning in triumph as she enjoyed every little moan and whimper from her precious protégé.

Nikita was treated to even more moans, whimpers and various other sounds when she finally broke the kiss and moved to Alex's neck, the older assassin spending more time biting down on that soft flesh than she did kissing, licking and sucking on it so there would be another sign of her ownership of Alex on the younger girl's body. Then she briefly moved down to licking and sucking on Alex's nipples, Nikita cupping each breast in turn into her mouth while continuing to press the other with her fingers. Then she became distracted from this task when she finally slid one hand in between Alex's legs.

"Oooooooh, my baby girl is so wet for me." Nikita chuckled, unable to resist looking at her student while she rubbed her very wet pussy.

"I'm, ohhhhhhh, I'm always wet for you sensei." Alex moaned, lifting her hips ever so slightly in response to Nikita's touch.

"And why is that my young padawan?" Nikita teased, slipping her thumb over the other girl's clit.

"Oooooohhhhhh Gooooodddddd, Nikita, mmmmmm, please don't tease me." Alex begged.

"Answer the question, my fiancé." Nikita demanded, pressing her index finger against Alex's entrance.

"Because you turn me on! Because you’re a goddess! Ohhhhhh God, because I'm your lesbian slut who craves to lick every inch of your perfect body." Alex whimpered, desperately searching for the words which would make her master give her what she wanted. Then it came to her, Alex almost laughing as she momentarily felt so stupid given how obvious it was. However she was far too desperate to do anything but immediately proclaim, "Because I'm yours! Because I'm your property, ready and willing to be used by you whenever you want!"

Alex was going to say more, a lot more. Whatever it took to get Nikita to fuck her. Of course she believed every word of it, the mighty Nikita being nothing less than a goddess to Alexandra Udinov who considered herself to be this higher being's pussy licker. This true Alpha female's lesbian slut. This perfect creature's property. Nikita's property.

Unfortunately before Alex could list the other things she was to her own personal goddess Nikita began to slowly push her index finger inside of her, Alex's words becoming gibberish as she let out a long, drawn out moan. It was followed by yet more moans once Nikita's finger was all the way inside her pussy, the older spy barely wasting a second before beginning to pump in and out, Nikita officially beginning to finger fuck her fiancé.

Honestly Alex wasn't sure which part of that last thought made her happier, the fact that Nikita was finger fucking her or that she was Nikita's fiancé. Not that she was given much time to analyse it as shortly after sliding her index finger inside her Nikita kissed her again, Alex soon battling the older spy's tongue for dominance inside their mouths.

As usual Nikita was not above playing dirty, in this case meaning after a while she pushed her middle finger into Alex's pussy and then immediately capitalised on the other girl's loss of concentration by bullying her tongue into submission. She then kept Alex's tongue under control by rubbing the young Russian's clit, this being another thing Alex didn't mind, not at all, the younger assassin happily 'letting' Nikita have her way with her. And by 'letting' she meant allowing the natural order of things, Alex feeling... knowing she had no chance against the superior woman, the new head of Zetrov submitting to her master. Her mistress. Her everything.

Nikita smirked in triumph as once again she felt Alex submitting to her, the younger girl going limp underneath her in surrender. Just the way Nikita liked it, this submission fuelling the already raging fire inside her to fuck Alex and make her cum. For Nikita that was never a difficult task and Alex's pussy seemed as welcoming to her fingers as ever, maybe even more so. Which gave her an idea.

Slowing down her rhythm momentarily Nikita very slowly and carefully inserted a third finger. Then she very slowly added a fourth after breaking the kiss with Alex so she could study her lover's face for any discomfort or hesitation. Thankfully although Alex looked a little taken aback at first she stayed relaxed and continued allowing Nikita the access she needed, the younger girl even moaning loudly in pleasure as the older woman slid that fourth finger inside of her, stretching her like never before.

They had talked about doing this recently, and while it was something they had never done before and Alex had never experienced, Alex had agreed to try it. Nikita had promised she would save it for a special occasion and this seemed appropriate. She had also promised that she would make it as easy on Alex as possible, and given the young spy's reactions Nikita was doing a good job. Still she remained cautious, fucking Alex slowly and steadily, only building up the pace again when Alex had been moaning in pure pleasure for quite a while.

Once Nikita started building up the rhythm Alex started humping upwards to meet the older assassin's thrusts while whimpering, "N , , please Nikita, harder! Fuck me harder! Oooooohhhhhh Gooooddddd make me cum! Aaaaaahhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, you feel so good, mmmmmmm, your fingers feel so good inside me, ohhhhhhhh please, fuck me hard and make me cum! Mmmmmm, I feel so full, mmmmmmm, so... stretched, by you, I, oooooooohhhhhhh God Nikita fuck me! Nikita! Oooooohhhhhh Gooooddddddd!"

Even though Nikita was trying to treat Alex right nowadays she still like to keep her baby girl on the edge of climax, partly to make her eventual orgasm that much stronger and partly for the sadistic joy of torturing her protégé. Although, if Nikita was honest with herself, it was mostly to savour the sense of power she had over the younger/less experienced assassin, this young woman who was powerful in her own right squirming underneath her and desperately begging for her release. Of course Nikita inevitably gave it to her and by their standards Alex wasn't waiting that long until Nikita increased the pace of her thrusts ever so slightly and curled her fingers upwards to attack the other girl's G-spot.

Alex came pretty much instantly, Nikita slowing down while both women savoured the sensation of the younger girl's pussy clamping down behind the older woman's fingers. Of course Alex got the added benefit of a wonderful wave of ecstasy running through her body, but Nikita seemed pretty intent with just staring at her face as she came, her mentor having already confessed to loving the look on her face when she came. Alex completely understood, she felt the same way about watching Nikita cum, something which would be hopefully happening again very soon.

After bringing her down from her high Nikita slowly pulled her fingers out of her cunt, Alex letting out a sharp cry at the bizarre feeling of pain and pleasure that caused her. Or more accurately soreness and pleasure, whatever discomfort she felt barely noticeable and quickly forgotten when Nikita brought her fingers up to her face and then slowly took them one by one into her mouth.

Alex watched intently as Nikita ate her cum this way, moaning most of the time that she was sucking on those fingers until she reached the last digit, which just so happened to be her index finger a.k.a. the finger which had spent most time in Alex's pussy. Nikita then smiled and offered it to her protégé, Alex not hesitating for a second to wrap her lips around Nikita's finger and suck her own juices from them, nearly the whole time staring lustfully at Nikita. Nikita stared intently back as she gave Alex a chance to finish cleaning that finger before she pulled it away from her and started moving down Alex's body.

Before Nikita could get very far Alex softly whispered, "Wait, surely it's your turn?"

"I don't think so." Nikita said dismissively, before being surprised by Alex grabbing her by the hair and stopping her just before she could attack her destination with her mouth.

"How about we make it both our turns?" Alex suggested, trying to make her voice not sound too forceful.

For a moment Alex thought she had overstepped and Nikita would get angry, either giving her a long lecture about who was in charge or bending Alex over and giving her a spanking, both options honestly turning the younger girl on even more. Instead Nikita just smiled at her and shifted her body around so that her womanhood was hovering over Alex's face, the young Russian having to stop herself from immediately reaching out, grabbing Nikita's butt and shoving her downwards the second that wet treasure was close to her forever Nikita's pussy hungry mouth.

Deliberately teasing her protégé/fiancé Nikita slowed her movements once she was hovering over Alex, even stopping altogether when her cunt was about an inch away from the younger spy's face. Then when she heard Alex take a gentle breath in a tiny sign that she was about to beg to eat her pussy Nikita swiftly pressed herself all the way down until she was literally smothering the other girl with her cunt. Which was of course what Alex wanted, minus maybe the trouble breathing part, Nikita lifting herself up slightly so her student could properly breathe again and more importantly lick her needy hole.

Perhaps to punish Nikita for the teasing/smothering Alex didn't dive into that needy hole right away, choosing instead to give the length of the older woman's pussy lips slow but steady strokes with her tongue. It was also possible Alex wasn't sure what speed/force Nikita wanted her to go at, or guessed by the teasing/smothering her sensei was in the teasing mood. The last option was correct, and Nikita suspected it was the reason for Alex's actions which made her happy/proud. Not that it really mattered right now whether Alex correctly anticipated Nikita's mood, the fact was one way or another her minion/fiancé was doing exactly what she wanted her too so she deserved a reward.

Nikita was only too happy to reward Alex. Eventually. But it was just too tempting to lean back so the focus was on her sitting on that young, pretty face, Alex licking away at her pussy lips like a kitten with the saucer of milk, without the slightest bit of hesitation in those licks despite the fact Nikita was taking her sweet time following through on what they agreed. Although to be fair Alex trusted Nikita to do it eventually, and the young Russian seemed eager to return the earlier favour. Plus as had been thoroughly proven by now Alex loved licking Nikita's pussy, perhaps even more than Nikita loved having Alex lick her.

After enjoying that fact for a few moments Nikita decided to reward Alex and prove she liked licking her protégé's pussy just as much, the older woman leaning down until she was in a classic 69 position with the younger girl. Then Nikita took a brief moment to savour the sweet smell of the other assassin's private area before closing her eyes, sticking out her tongue and slowly sliding it over Alex's sex.

For a moment Alex paused to moan as Nikita's tongue caressed her pussy lips, that wet muscle travelling all the way from the bottom where her love hole was to the very top so it teased her clit. Then Alex refocused on licking her teacher's cunt, knowing from previous experience it was likely Nikita would punish her in some way if she got 'lazy' and stop doing what she was supposed to do just because of the older woman's talented tongue. And the most likely punishment was being denied that talented tongue, something Alex certainly didn't want to happen.

Despite being already given a handful of orgasms the taste of Nikita's pussy on her tongue could quickly revitalised Alex. Plus spending a year of near non-stop training with Nikita, or more accurately a year of almost non-stop training/non-stop training and fucking the last six months of it, Alex's stamina was nearly inhuman. And honestly while Nikita's tongue was more than a little distracting in its own way it also motivated her to continue her work, especially as it was basically returning the favour for Alex's latest round of multiple orgasms.

Of course because of those orgasms, and the sheer joy of licking the superior woman's pussy, it wasn't long before Nikita's talented tongue had Alex on the edge of yet another climax. That in turn pushed Alex to work even harder to get her mentor/fiancé off, the younger spy frantically jerking her head up and down so she was bashing the older assassin's clit with her nose/upper lip with every thrust of her tongue. She also curled that tongue inside her boss, hitting Nikita's G-spot with practised ease, Alex only pausing this technique briefly so she could swallow her lover's heavenly girl cream.

After a little more teasing Nikita began basically using the same technique, the dominant brunette making sure that both she and her minion came at the same time, that minion never more grateful as she couldn't think of a happier time in her life than when she and Nikita came together. Well, there were a few times which were just as good like the last time they had sex, Alex briefly taking a moment to become lost in the memory before she concentrated on swallowing Nikita's cum and then roughly tongue fucking the other woman to another climax.

Nikita did the same thing, the two women becoming lost in making each other cum for what felt like an eternity. Then, as was almost always the case with these things, Nikita decided enough was enough and she pulled herself away from Alex, turned round and collapsed on her protégé's body. She then briefly wondered if it was Alex's youth at gave her stamina to go on forever, or whether she just wanted to please her master, even now that it was so much more than teacher/student. Nikita expected this latter, that thought making her smile softly into Alex's neck before she gently began to kiss it, lingering there for a while before making her way to the younger girl's lips.

Unsurprisingly Alex welcomed her lips, and later her tongue, the little Russian jackrabbit kissing Nikita back with impressive enthusiasm even for her. And Nikita enjoyed those lips and eventually Alex's tongue against her own, the always in control brunette indulging a long make out session with her young protégé/fiancé. Then Nikita broke what had been mostly a gentle kiss, pulled back and just stared down at the girl who had stolen her heart, at some point gently cupping Alex's face and smiling softly.

"How would you like to make this a really special night?" Nikita asked eventually.

Alex thought it was already a pretty eventful night, one she would no doubt remember for the rest of her life, but that didn't stop her from replying, "What did you have in mind?"

Nikita hesitated for a moment and then softly replied, "I was thinking you could top me."

Feeling a little confused Alex half smiled, half frowned, "Ok, but I've done that before."

Nikita shook her head, "No, I mean really top me."

Alex thought for a minute, and then she realised what the other woman might be implying, "You mean-"

"Fuck my ass." Nikita interrupted, "I want you to fuck my ass."

Trying and failing not to seem nervous Alex asked, "Have you ever done that before?"

Nikita shook her head, "No. I've never done that. I... I never wanted too."

As Nikita trailed off, seemingly in deep thought, Alex said, "You don't have too."

Snapping out of her thoughts Nikita refocused on her lover and said, "I want too! I'm going too! I mean... you're different. With... with other women, I was always dominant. Sometimes I let them think they were in control, but it was an illusion. And it was the same thing with men, I always had them right where I wanted them. Even the men I loved I needed to control, because I never truly trusted them. Never really let them in. But you Alex, you're different. I want you to have every part of me. The most private part of me, the part I never let anyone have, and truly submit to someone for the first time in my life. If you're up for it."

The fact that the last part of that sentence was challenging did not go unnoticed by Alex, who tried to smile bravely while replying, "Oh, I'm up for it."

Nikita smiled softly and then kissed her lover, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Feeling her strength renewed Nikita lifted herself up and was about to crawl off of Alex and get off the bed when her protégé/fiancé flipped her onto her back, pressed up against her and literally growled, "No, you wait here. I'll be right back."

While Nikita was sure Alex was going for dominant she instead came off as cute. Adorable even, Nikita knowing she could effortlessly flipped their positions again and put this girl in her place. Of course that was part of the thrill of submitting to Alex, knowing she was allowing this weaker girl to top her. It also allowed Nikita to let go of her precious control, knowing she could regain it if she really wanted too. Although she was sure there would be no need for that as Alex was one person in the whole world she could trust with anything, including her mental and physical well-being.

As she calmed herself with that fact Nikita watched Alex giddily skipped towards the bag she'd left next to the sink, pull out a strap-on and quickly began attaching it. Then Nikita raised an eyebrow as Alex reached back into the bag to retrieve some anal lubricant, the older spy calling out, "Don't you want me to suck it?"

"After." Alex said dismissively, looking at Nikita mischievously as she squeezed some of the lube into her hand before began to approach the bed while rubbing the liquid into the shaft, "All I want you to do right now is bend over."

Smiling wickedly Nikita turned over, lifted herself onto all fours and then asked teasingly, "Are you finally going to have your revenge Alexandra Udinov?"

Frowning Alex said, "No!"

Looking back Nikita questioned, "No?"

"No!" Alex repeated firmly, "If you want me to dominate you, I will. But I have no interest in revenge, especially not against you. Stopping division and Semak was the right thing to do, but it didn't give me peace. I convinced myself it would, but it didn't make me feel anything except hollow. But you Nikita... us... this, what's between us, that gave my life meaning."

Nikita blushed slightly, "I meant, are you about to get revenge for all those ass fuckings I gave you."

"Oh." Alex mumbled, blushing a much darker shade of red then Nikita, "In that case, still no. I'm going to reward you for them."

The two women exchanged a smile and then Alex slowly got onto the bed, got into position behind Nikita and then spread the older assassin's ass cheeks. Nikita tensed, momentarily expecting the strap-on. Then she relaxed, deep down knowing Alex would supply her with a lot more preparation first. And then she relaxed completely when Alex proved her right, the young Russian leaning down and sliding her tongue over Nikita's ass hole, causing the more deadly spy to moan in pleasure. Oh how she loved receiving a rim job from her beloved Alex, Nikita hoping this was a sign that she would enjoy getting her ass fucked.

Alex knew that Nikita loved being rimmed giving she had spent a lot of time in between her mentor's cheeks. It was mostly at Nikita's request too, if you could call grabbing Alex by the hair and shoving her face into her ass, or literally sitting on her face, a request. Of course recently Nikita had been mostly asking and Alex kind of missed the more forceful Nikita, but she wasn't going to dwell on that now. Not when she was trying to relax Nikita, and in Alex's experience nothing relaxed her boss like a nice long ass licking.

Sure enough that's exactly what Alex gave her, the younger girl spending a very long time just gently lapping at that puckered hole before eventually picking up her game. That included swirling her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise around the tight anal ring, even trying to push into it from time to time, not that she made much headway. Not until she added her finger into the mix, Alex covering that digit with the anal lubricant she had brought with her before slowly pressing it to Nikita's virgin ass hole.

Once she was sure Nikita had voluntarily relaxed enough Alex increased the pressure enough to push the finger into her boss's ass, both teacher and student letting out a cry/moan as that finger gained access to Nikita's forbidden depths. Of course Nikita's cry was mostly out of pain but Alex was confident enough she could make her mentor enjoy it, although she did briefly worry that was because feeling the dominant woman's ass clenched down on her finger was an amazing turn on. Then she started slowly sliding that finger out of Nikita's butt and the other assassin's moans became increasingly pleasure filled, Alex smiling with delight as she began to truly believe Nikita would enjoy this... and that she would actually let her do this.

As she had been disappointed before Alex tried not to get her hopes up over such things, but it had been hard not to get excited over the chance to take the mighty Nikita's anal cherry. Now it was looking more and more like her sensei was actually going to let her do it, Alex's heart beating faster with every thrust of her finger. That didn't stop her from taking a long time to finger Nikita's ass, or take the time to add a second finger and give the other woman a little more of a rim job, but eventually Alex got the impression that Nikita was ready. Ready for her to take her anal cherry. Ready for little Alexandra Udinov to take the big bad Nikita's anal virginity, the younger spy eventually taking her fingers out of the older assassin's butt and pressing her dildo against her target.

Just letting it rest there for a few seconds Alex enjoyed the moment, then she smacked Nikita's ass, "Do you remember when you took my ass for the first time? Do you remember what you said?"

Nikita smiled softly, "Spread your cheeks?"

"Uh-huh." Alex murmured, sliding her dildo up and down Nikita's butt cheeks, "Well, now it really is your turn . Spread your cheeks, Nikita. Give me your virgin ass hole."

Hearing these words vividly brought Nikita right back to the first time she had taken Alex's ass. How, after hours of pounding teen pussy in various different positions, she had forcefully bent Alex over the bed and had ordered her to spread her cheeks in a much harsher tone than her protégé had just used. Then when Alex hesitated Nikita had spent a long minute spanking the younger girl's butt. Then she asked again, Alex doing as she was told immediately.

Wanting to give Alex her chance at revenge Nikita waited a while but only received a single slap to her backside and a firmer command of, "I said spread your ass for me bitch!"

Briefly Nikita considered pushing Alex further, but after everything they'd been through today decided against it. Instead the mighty Nikita very slowly reached back and spread her ass cheeks, offering up her virgin ass hole to her young protégé. To the young woman she had violently sodomised and abused countless times, an odd relief filling Nikita's body had the knowledge she would finally be offering Alex a appropriate apology for her previous transgressions against her.

Of course Alex was far more gentle with her than she deserved, and while Nikita had predicted this and wanted to tell the young girl just to slam every inch of that dildo into her ass hole and brutalise her the older brunette found her nervousness getting the better of her. Perhaps more importantly it made Nikita's heart swell to have Alex being so kind to her, but even after everything she had done to her now fiancé Alex would never even consider taking her anal cherry roughly, instead opting to press the dildo against Nikita's tight back hole and pushing forward as slowly as possible until the bulbous head of the cock slipped past the older assassin's anal ring and into her butt.

An intense pain wracked her body, Nikita welcoming it as punishment for past sins. Of course it was short lived and anything after that was merely discomfort by her standards, even the intense pain nothing compared to some of the horrors she had experienced. However the humiliation was wonderfully intense, Nikita blushing as she acknowledged the sheer irony that on the night she had seemingly done the impossible and one her war against Division, killing Percy and bringing the organisation to its knees in surrender to her, she was surrendering her most private of holes to Alex, a injured girl half her age sodomising the mighty Nikita who even assisted in the process by spreading her ass cheeks in total submission.

Naturally Alex was very aware of this. In fact she couldn't stop thinking about it, the young spy overwhelmed that this goddess was surrendering to her like this. That this far deadlier assassin had bent over and spread her cheeks for her, Nikita literally asking Alex to butt fuck her, something she had allowed no other man or woman to do, ever. The alpha female who had dominated her so effortlessly throughout their relationship now the submissive bottom while Alex was the dominant top sliding a dildo into her bitch's ass.

Watching Nikita's ass hole stretch for her literally had been a dream come true, Alex thinking she was going to cum just from taking Nikita's anal cherry. She then felt the same thing as she began to slowly slid the rest of the strap-on into Nikita's rectum, Alex giving the now former anal virgin plenty of time in between each additional inch of dildo to relax. Which was far longer than Nikita ever allowed her, but then again the superior woman wasn't a butt slut like Alex.

Just as Alex thought that Nikita let out a moan. It was soft, almost inaudible, but it seemed deafening, and not just because for the last couple of minutes the only sound had been a few muffled cries and grunts of pain from the far deadlier spy. It suggested Nikita might actually like this, something Alex thought would only happen in her wildest dreams. True, she had been pretty sure butt fucking Nikita would remain a dream, but given the older woman's guilt over their past Alex had always figured this might happen someday, but she hadn't dared to think Nikita would actually like it in the same way she did.

Still moving as slowly as possible Alex pulled almost all the way out when she had half of the dildo buried in Nikita's butt. Then she pushed back in again, then out, then in, then out and so on, Alex repeating the process over and over again so that she was officially ass fucking the mighty Nikita, the young brunette becoming lost in staring at where the dildo was pumping in and out of Nikita's ass hole that she missed the first half a dozen moans of pleasure from her precious sensei.

Nikita had ass fucked many, many women. Some had been sluts who loved it up the ass, some had been prudes who had never even considered allowing anything into their ass holes, and some had even tried anal and never had a good experience. All of them had ended up moaning in pleasure and eventually cumming hard and begging desperately for more, so Nikita expected nothing less than the same fate. What she hadn't been expecting was just how quickly she would start moaning for her young protégé.

Clearly Alex had been paying attention to exactly what Nikita was doing during a butt fucking. To be fair Nikita had fucked Alex's ass countless times and taught her student to always study her surroundings so if anything she would have been disappointed if Alex had acted totally clueless when it came to dishing out an ass fucking. Especially given the girl has proven more than competent dishing out a pussy fucking. Still, while the timing and strength behind her thrusts remained near enough perfect Alex's technique was not the only reason Nikita moan so quickly, the woman who had always considered herself a top blushing as her back passage quickly adjusted to being fucked.

She seemed to adjust with the quickness of a true anal slut, something which didn't go unnoticed by Alex, "What do you say Nikita? What do you say?"

Nikita blushed, "I... I like it."

"No, I already knew that." Alex scolded, giving Nikita's ass a slapped in a mirror image of what her sensei would do if she got something wrong when it was her ass being fucked, "I already knew you liked it up the ass because you're moaning for me like an anal whore, and while you like me stating the obvious while you're fucking my ass I just want you to tell me what's important. The only thing that ever really mattered to me. I want to hear it! I want to hear those two little words."

After frantically searching her delirious mind for a few long seconds Nikita smiled softly, "You're mine. Mmmmmm, you're mine Alex. You belong to me."

"And what does that make you?" Alex pushed.

Smiling at the irony Nikita replied, "Yours. I'm yours, mmmmmm, all yours. Oh God Alex, I used to treat you so badly, ooooooooh fuck, and, mmmmmm, I know claiming to own you isn't right, but it's how I feel and ohhhhhhhhh, it feels right. It feels right to call you my property Alex, ooooooohhhhhhh, because I'm yours too! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwwd, ooooooohhhhhhh Alex, I'm as much yours as you are mine! Maybe more, because whenever there is the slightest sign you're in danger I can barely breathe, and if anything happened to you it would fucking end me. That's why I'm doing this, to prove I'm yours, ooooooooooh like you're mine, mmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhh Alex, I'm yours Alex! I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours, I'M YOURS!"

Nikita repeated those two little words Alex wanted to hear so bad over and over as ever so slowly the pace of the butt fucking was increased, her loyal protégé proving she had learned more than fighting skills from being underneath Nikita's wing for the better part of three years. In fact it seemed to take Alex no time at all to reduce her sensei into a incoherent mess, the far deadlier assassin moaning, groaning, crying, screaming and even whimpering in pleasure as for the first time Nikita came from anal sex.

It was hard, it was powerful, but most of all it was cathartic. Nikita had promised Alex this wouldn't be about revenge or atoning for her sins, but she lied. She'd had to lie because Nikita had made a far more important promise to herself once she had accepted she loved Alex with every fibre of her being. Namely that every day for the rest of her life Nikita would try and make up for all the bad things she had done to her baby girl. It just so happened that this was one of the most pleasant so far, Nikita's mind quickly melting from blissful submission. Submission to her protégé. Her baby girl. Her Alex. Her reason for breathing.

Alex had been hurt by the fact Nikita lied to her, but she had let go of that and any other pain a long time ago, or at least got over it as much as she ever could. If she hadn't she would have probably gone crazy, and more importantly wasted precious time with the love of her life, which might sound a little cheesy but in a world where literally every day was a fight to stay alive seconds with Nikita were more important to Alex than the entire Zetrov fortune.

Nevertheless Alex did find it cathartic to pound Nikita's ass with a strap-on dildo. Not out of any twisted revenge, but because it was so unbelievably hot to turn the tables on her sensei. Her mentor. This goddess of a woman who just might be the most deadly assassin in the world who had spent the last year using Alex as her own personal fuck toy was now on all fours with a strap-on cock slamming in and out of her most private hole. A hole no man or woman had ever come close to fucking, yet now little Alexandra Udinov was getting to use the mighty Nikita's forbidden hole as her own personal fuck hole.

Honestly Alex had never felt so powerful. So dominant. So in control. Which wasn't what she was used to, and truthfully not what she preferred, but for someone who considered herself a bottom to suddenly top her top was thrilling beyond words. And Nikita was the best, Alex unable to imagine there was a more dominant top in the world as sure, Nikita had bent over for her willingly but she could also turn the tables in a heartbeat, Alex not so much a young wolf taking control of the pack but a little pup being allowed to be dominant at the request of the true Alpha female between them.

Wanting desperately to please that Alpha female, and do half as good a job at butt fucking as Nikita, Alex devoted every ounce of her strength into slamming her mentor's ass. The stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of dominating the other far deadlier assassin threatening to overwhelm Alex, but still she sodomised Nikita through orgasm after orgasm. It was also a miracle she held on during the violent climaxes Nikita received, the older woman bucking and shaking as her protégé pounding her butt until she didn't have a drop of energy left and collapsed down onto Nikita's sweaty body.

The next thing Alex you she was on her back with Nikita in between her legs, the older woman sucking on her toy cock like it was her job. Lazily Alex stroked Nikita's hair as she contemplated how blissfully happy she was. She also imagined the future they might have together, both good and bad, Alex eventually asking her fiancé, "So, do you think we can make this work?"

Removing her mouth from the dildo and looking up Nikita stared at her young lover for a few moments, then asked "Turning this place around, or us?"

"Both." Alex said.

Nikita thought it over for a few long moments and then replied, "Do you remember what I told you when this all started?"

Alex frowned, "Here we go?"

Nikita smiled, "Here we go again."


End file.
